Love, Misao
by Misao-21
Summary: Quizás algunas personas están destinadas a amarse pero no a permanecer juntas. ¿No creen?.


Esto es completa inspiración en _**Love,Rosie**_.

Basado en la película, con cambios obvios.

Les recomiendo leer el libro en español se llama ' _Donde termina el Arcoiris_ ', de Cecelia Ahern. (El libro es mucho mejor que la película, pero la peli también es maravillosa).

Misao en esta adaptación no se embaraza y tampoco se comunican tanto con Aoshi, todo es en base a sus recuerdos. ( porque obviamente seria muchísimo trabajo adaptar el libro entero).

Cartas y Discurso: Cursiva y subrayado.

 _ **Misao. POV. ( Point of view- Punto de vista)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RK o Love Rosie no son míos. No one of these are mine.**_

* * *

 **Love, Misao.**

 **...**

 **..**

Y aquí estoy.

Todos me han dicho que debería ser el mejor día de mi vida.

Que es lo que siempre he querido.

 _¿Qué he querido?_

No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo… que a _él_.

Que verlo feliz a él.

Aclaro que NO es mi vida entera lo sé. Pero es un 95% de ella. _Patético_ como suena lo es.

Cuando llegue al Aoiya como huérfana que el anciano Okina agregaba a su grupo de acogida, Aoshi fue la primera persona que estuvo para mí, además de Hannya que en este momento intenta sonreírme tras la mitad de la máscara que cubre su rostro. Le sonrió de vuelta en cierto modo _yo sé que él sabe y él sabe que yo sé_.

Mirando mi copa de champaña suspiro y pienso en que en realidad no puedo decir que no he sido feliz, sería demasiado egoísta no admitirlo.

Pero volvamos al porque estamos aquí hoy… _Aoshi_.

Él y yo nos volvimos amigos incluso con la diferencia de edad. Está bien no era mucha, casi dos años pero aun así el me trataba como su hermana pequeña.

Me enseño Kempo y amar las artes marciales. Pasábamos horas en la sala de entrenamiento ensayando una y otra vez con la ayuda de los demás.

Él se volvía más fuerte y mi admiración por él también.

No es que yo fuera mala, pero a los 12 no pretendes ser la máxima ninja del mundo. Bueno yo lo sabía. A quien engañaba, sabía que algunos me veían como la muñeca que podían adular y enseñar tonterías.

En cierto modo era el confort de sus corazones. Y ellos el mío.

Tampoco es que fuera a prepararme para una guerra, ya no estábamos en esos tiempos y entrenábamos por el profundo amor a las artes y además por la defensa personal. Excepto por el restaurante.

Que es el lugar menos tranquilo del universo, casi un campo de batalla.

Puede llegar a ser el lugar más escalofriante del mundo y todo por culpa de Omasu y Okon.

No puedo evitar pasarme una mano por los ojos. Esas dos son un peligro. Si alguna vez pasan por el Aoiya les advierto que se mantengan alejados de esas dos mujeres. Aun con la edad no han cambiado nada.

Sé porque se los digo.

Y vaya que lo sé.

Lo siento, me estoy desviando perdón, siempre me pasa. Voy de un tema a otro muy rápido y luego no paro de hablar hasta que doy mi punto. Aunque a veces no sea lo que todos esperan.

De todos modos. Porque me detuve en ellas.

A los catorce _(mis catorce)_ nos forzaron a atender las mesas. Si. A los dos.

 _Aoshi y a mí._

Y ahí empezó un poco mi calvario.

Nosotros literalmente hacíamos todo juntos. Escuela, entrenamiento, viajes de verano, meditaciones en invierno.

Okay pasemos a eso, _meditaciones_. Aoshi ama meditar. Puede pasar el día completo sentado en el templo cerca del restaurante, sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos. Cosa que por supuesto para una persona como yo es casi _imposible_.

Las primeras veces que lo intente falle cayéndome sobre sus piernas al estar sentados juntos.

Fue lo más embarazoso que me ha pasado… bueno _no_.Ha habido peores. Como cuando me resbale en toalla cuando salía del baño a los 16 y caí desnuda a sus pies.

O cuando termine cubierta de jugo de durazno mientras lo observaba entrenar sin camiseta en frente de todos mis familiares.

Si tal poder tiene en mí, cuando cumplió 18 si lo encontraba lindo de niña, empecé a ver otras cosas en él que me hicieron cambiar mi opinión a una _SUPERIOR_.

Y no, no estaba bebiendo jugo de un vaso, literalmente el jugo de un durazno! se desparramo de mis labios con la pura visión.

Fue horrible.

 _Aun_ me molestan por aquello.

Podría nombrar muchas situaciones estúpidas que me han pasado a lo largo de mi vida. Pero no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo _en este momento_.

No debería estar desvariando ahora pero mi cabeza vuelve a los entrenamientos.

Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

…

..

Luego de un tiempo empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo _solos_ allí. Yo siempre conversando de todo y nada y él en silencio escuchando mi monologo como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

 _Eso me gustaba_. De alguna forma me hacía sentir que él podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo en ese momento, pero no.

Estaba _allí_ , escuchando atento lo que yo tenía que decir.

Debo admitir que a veces hasta me inventaba historias solo para ver su reacción. Nunca vi nada extraño en él. Ni un movimiento de cejas, ni una mueca o una mirada distinta.

Sus ojos azules mostrándome absolutamente nada.

NADA. _Aoshi siempre fue así de poco demostrativo_.

Suspiro.

Pero volvamos a cuando empezamos a servir mesas. Creo que allí cometí uno de los primeros _errores_ de mi vida. Allí conocí a Cho un chico rubio de la misma edad de Aoshi que era un idiota. Pero de alguna forma también era muy _atractivo_.

Fue la primera persona que se acercó a mí sin molestarme o jugarme una broma. El vino directamente a mí y me dijo que era _hermosa_.

Como comprenderán cuando te dicen algo así los quince eso _se vuelve todo tu mundo_.

Por supuesto, empecé a salir con él. Idiota como creo que soy, me deje llevar por las _hormonas adolescentes_ que empezaban a gobernarme. Aunque en principio no fueran por Cho.

Aoshi tuvo que escucharme _día tras día_ hablar sobre mi novio actual, lo que hacíamos, donde me invitaba, cuantas veces me decía lo hermosa que era. Etc.

En ese tiempo aun no conocía a Kaoru. _Él era o es… o era... o es aun.. no sé, mi mejor amigo_.

Pero me di cuenta que todo eso era una burbuja cuando cumplí 16 y Aoshi comenzaba una relación con una chica que no era _yo_.

 _Y comenzó a alejarse de mí._

 _Megumi Takani_ se llamaba. Cabello negro lacio hermoso y ojos azules maliciosos. Digo maliciosos porque esa chica cada oportunidad que tenía me miraba por sobre el hombro.

Como si yo fuera una piedra o un obstáculo que debía pasar y que siempre lograba hacerlo.

Por supuesto cada vez que tenía oportunidad me humillaba, mi falta de feminidad, mí poca altura, mis pocas curvas etc. Pero todo esto en la clandestinidad, porque frente a los ojos de Aoshi ella era casi mi hermana.

Siempre se le ha dado bien lo de _fingir_.

Con sus regalos y consejos femeninos, además de darme cientos de folletos de Universidades _lejanas_ a Kyoto cuando cumplí 17, por que sí.

No sé cómo se las arreglo, porque yo estaba segura que él no necesitaba una mujer como ella. Pero mantuvieron una relación más o menos estable.

Más o menos porque algunas veces _si estaban otras no_. Yo siempre tenía la sensación que esa tipa tenia mal carácter con él también. Pero Aoshi siempre ha sido muy callado.

Jamás me hablo de ella cuando estábamos solos o entrenábamos o volvíamos de clase. Jamás la nombraba mucho. No como yo que estúpida de mi le refregaba a Cho como si no tuviera más temas en mi vida.

Que idiota siempre he sido.

Pero bueno.

…

..

Aoshi partió del Aoiya después de mi cumpleaños número 18, no me pregunten porque se quedó un año más o casi dos aquí. No creo poder responder a esa pregunta. Jamás tuve el valor de pedirle una explicación.

Solo recuerdo vagamente que para ese cumpleaños nos fuimos los dos de fiesta y al otro día desperté a las cuatro de la tarde en mi habitación, fue la peor resaca de mi vida.

 _No me acuerdo de nada._

No puedo evitar menear la cabeza mientras veo los servicios.

Okina paso ese año y tanto, regañándolo por hacer el vago y no moverse del restaurante solo para servir de camarero y cocinero con Shiro y Kuro.

Está bien, si le damos algo de crédito al abuelo. Solo quería que fuéramos mucho más que él y que siempre tuviéramos la frente en alto.

De algún modo, todos sabíamos que le dejaría el restaurante a Aoshi. De todos nosotros el más inteligente y capaz siempre fue él.

Suspiro y bebo otro poco de champaña.

No puedo más con este dolor de cabeza. Otra vez estoy desviándome.

Entonces en que iba. _Ah sí_.

Una mañana, se fue a Tokyo.

Y no se despidió de _mí_.

Cuando desperté esa día, tuve la sensación de que algo pasaba y después de mi habitual rutina. Me di cuenta que se había ido.

No quiero detenerme mucho para explicar cuanto llore, porque fueron días enteros. Intente ubicarlo pero Okina dijo que era mejor así. Que no lo siguiera.

Por supuesto, Megumi se fue a Tokyo también.

No necesitamos más explicación a eso.

Suspiro.

Pero volvamos a mí. _Termine con Cho_. Si, jamás me gustaron rubios y él era demasiado alto.

Okay es una _estúpida excusa_. Adoro a los tipos altos, Aoshi es el vivo ejemplo. Pero Cho jamás seria Aoshi. Sus ojos jamás serían los de él.

Y él lo sabía.

Creo que lo supo desde que me conoció. Pero en el fondo era un gran desafío para él enamorarme supongo. Jamás se lo quise preguntar. Cho jamás me pregunto tampoco porque nunca le decía que lo amaba, _¿por qué realmente estaba con él?._

 _¿Por qué?._

No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior.

…

..

Empecé a ir a la Universidad allí en Kyoto. Para _suerte o desgracia_ de Megumi, no aplique a ninguna lejana. Me quede allí donde estaba mi vida.

Si si estoy desviándome de nuevo.

A estas alturas sabemos todos porque.

Porque de algún modo en mi estúpida cabeza, pensé que estando con Cho, Aoshi iba a reaccionar favorable hacia mí. E iba a regresar.

 _Estúpida_.

Las mujeres somos estúpidas algunas veces, seamos honestas.

Aunque en el fondo yo sabía que todos esperaban que eso sucediera. Lo podía ver en sus caras. Incluso en los rostros de Shiro y Kuro.

Pero no era algo que pudiera pasar por arte de magia. Aoshi me veía como su _hermana._

Y aquí va otro de mis _MAS_ grandes errores.

Saliendo de una de mis clases, no sé si lo mencione pero empecé a estudiar Administración de empresas, porque quería ayudar al abuelo, dadas las circunstancias. Aoshi no parecía querer volver o dar una señal.

Además, siempre me gusto mi hogar. Uno de los deseos más profundos que tenía era hacerme de mi propio pequeño negocio. Lo que fuera pero _mío_.

Argh… estoy fantaseando de nuevo y olvide el punto de esto.

Ah sí.

 _Megumi Takani_.

A los 20 me la encontré mientras, después de mis clases iba a dejar uno de los pedidos en mi pequeña motocicleta. Si el Aoiya estaba haciendo envíos a domicilio.

Resulto ser nada más y nada menos que a esta despreciable mujer.

Con su típica cara de que no quiebra un huevo, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerme unos minutos antes de pagarme. Contándome lo increíble que era su vida en Tokyo y como se había recién graduado de doctora.

En el fondo me alegre por ella. Parecía de esas mujeres que no iban a estudiar la verdad, por cómo se portaba con Aoshi pero era más fuerte de lo que yo creía y ella misma incluso creía.

Pero vamos a mi error.

Mientras conversábamos, y ella iniciaba su ritual en contra mía. Aunque déjenme decir que se tuvo que morder un poco la lengua porque ya no era la chica con cuerpo de niño.

Ahora tenía mis curvas definidas y gracias a Dios por eso.

Se me ocurrió la brillante y estúpida idea de preguntarle por Aoshi. Para mi propia sorpresa me confeso que no lo había visto en _todo… todo_ el tiempo que estuvo en la otra ciudad.

Admito que una parte de mi corazón salto de alegría por descubrirlo.

Prometió que si lo veía, _me diría_.

Jamás.

 _Jamás debí haberlo nombrado._

Pero nos estamos adelantando igual.

 _Volvamos a mi patética búsqueda de la felicidad sin el amor de mi vida._

Perdón, estoy sonriendo mientras agacho la cabeza y Kaoru me mira riéndose como si supiera que estoy pensando. Kenshin solo me ve con ternura y Hannya suspira.

Bueno si, no puedo decir que no tuve más novios.

En la Universidad conocí a Saito. Un tipo tan alto como Aoshi, irónico como él solo, que a veces me confundía por su parecido bizarro en cuanto a chistes con Megumi. No me pregunten como termine enredada con él.

Lo que _te asusta te gusta_ , dicen.

Fue la relación más extraña del mundo. Extraña digo porque lo veía patrullando y a veces dirigiendo el tránsito. Si olvide mencionar.

Que era un _policía_.

En mis tantos paseos para hacer las entregas me detuvo. Y bueno lo demás ya se sabe. Nos intercambiamos teléfonos y éramos casi amigos con ventaja.

Yo lo llamaba cuando quería y él iba porque podía.

Después de todo es un hombre.

Voy a tener que detenerme un poco, de pronto quiero llorar y no puedo contenerme. Kaoru aprieta mi mano.

 _Valor Makimachi_.

Mi búsqueda por _pertenecer a alguien_ , no había resultado bien. _Yo no quería pertenecerle a nadie más que a él._

Y me había enredado con cuanto pelmazo se me ocurrió solo para borrar mis ansias por Aoshi.

Claramente hay cosas que aunque el cuerpo quiera, el corazón no puede eliminar.

Mi admiración por él se había convertido en _puro amor_.

Bueno.

Sigamos en este viaje absurdo que es mi vida.

Después conocí a Sanosuke Sagara. Un rebelde que me hizo alucinar con sus bromas y risas. Estudiaba mecánica y pasábamos horas bajo… okay no entremos en detalles.

Pero no duro mucho. En ese tiempo conocí a Kaoru. La chica que me hizo decir mis sentimientos en voz alta por primera vez.

Conocí a Himura y Kaoru en la biblioteca, ellos hacían turnos allí así que fue bastante fácil entablar una amistad.

Ella fue la que me dijo que tirando mi vida a la basura con cualquier idiota no iba a eliminar mis sentimientos. Después que le conté mi admiración por Aoshi.

Después de mucho pensarlo, y evitar a Sano. Le confesé todo.

Sorprendentemente no se molestó. Me hablo honestamente diciéndome que algo _parecido_ le había pasado a él.

Terminamos siendo amigos. Si. Amigos. Sin sexo de por medio.

Ah… hablando de sexo.

Hable ya de cuando escuche un día a Aoshi con Megumi?. No… mejor que no volvamos a ese recuerdo. Este no es el mejor momento para que lo saque a flote.

Mi querido lector. Siendo Aoshi un hombre, no esperara que fuera virgen. O siguiera siendo virgen esperando por mí ¿verdad?. Si es que alguna vez hubiera pensado en mí más que como un _familiar_.

La carcajada que acabo de soltar no ha dejado indiferente a nadie.

Vamos, seamos realistas.

…

..

Oh bueno. En que estaba, pelmazos.

Hablando de él.

Después de años sin tener ninguna noticia de su paradero, llamo al Aoiya preguntando por _mí_.

No les explico el alboroto que se armó en casa, Okina casi le da un infarto al enterarse que estudiaba para ser abogado. Omasu y Okon lloraron, no sé si por _él_ o por _mi_ o por el solo hecho de recibir una llamada.

Fue extraño escucharlo. Su voz profunda y no de niño, hacia volar mi imaginación a sus labios. Fue uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida.

Ese día me invito a Tokyo.

Si.

 _A mí. Solo a mí._

Y yo, como idiota que soy.

Olvide todo.

Y por supuesto que _fui_.

Kaoru de hecho, después de haberse convertido en mi mayor confidente, me fue a dejar al aeropuerto. No es que no quisiera que mi familia fuera a dejarme, pero como estaban las cosas o se nos moría Okina o Omasu daba luz allí. Estaba esperando un bebe de Kuro.

Sí, todo el mundo encontraba la felicidad, menos yo.

Misao patética.

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Kaoru en ese viaje, ' _Esta es tu oportunidad'_.

Eso me dije todo el camino.

Iba decidida a confesarme.

 _Lo iba hacer._

…

 _.._

No les explico la felicidad que tuve al verlo.

Lo vi sonreír por primera vez.

Y yo no pude evitar a la niña que aun llevaba en mí y correr casi llorando a saltar a sus brazos. Verlo allí, con sus ojos azules profundos, que ahora después de unos años demostraban algunas expresiones, hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco _más profundo_ por él.

Se veía cansado. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que recordaba pero aun así igual de sexy.

Pero eso no lo detuvo para que lo que quedara de ese día y la noche la pasáramos juntos.

Primero fuimos a una fiesta de su universidad donde conocí mucha gente. Mi capacidad para la comunicación jamás fue un problema para mí, _excepto_ con Aoshi en cuanto a mis sentimientos.

Incluso lo vi entrenar como antes. Se había vuelto extremadamente ágil y rápido. Y yo había olvidado completamente mis habilidades, pensaba mientras corríamos por el parque.

Pero eso _no_ era lo importante.

Lo importante era que estaba con _él_.

 _Y era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

Y fuéramos otra vez esos niños jugando en el Aoiya.

…

..

Bueno, mientras volvíamos casi a las 7 de la mañana, paso lo que yo llamaría como _EL MOMENTO_.

Si ese momento que todas esperamos, ese momento donde todo lo demás desaparece.

Ese momento donde estas consciente que dependiendo de lo que suceda en esos segundos o minutos puede cambiar tu vida.

Y yo estaba lista para _cambiar la mía._

Me arme de valor y me acerque lo suficiente para rozar sus labios. Desde mi proximidad pude notar el inicio de las marcas de la edad en su rostro.

Sus ojeras, por las quien sabe cuántas noches sin dormir por el estudio. Por qué de algo estaba segura. Después de haberlo visto nuevamente, era que Aoshi Shinomori, no había dejado de ser el mismo.

El tipo responsable que buscaba un futuro mejor. Okina no podía decir que su pupilo no iba por el buen camino. Aoshi era sinónimo de _éxito_.

Pero no pude hacerlo, en silencio me detuvo para irnos a casa. Yo solo lo seguí.

La _triste realidad_ me golpeo esa mañana cuando entramos a su departamento.

Y una mujer en una bata de seda lo esperaba con una sonrisa asesina y una _prominente barriga de embarazada._

Mi mundo entero se derrumbó en cuanto la vi.

 _A mierda_ , Makimachi no llores.

No te atrevas a llorar.

Todo fue una tormenta después de aquello.

La muy histérica _Yumi Komagata_ , arruino todos mis más profundos sueños. Si Megumi era una pesadilla. Yumi era el infierno puro.

No me cabía en la cabeza que un tipo tan… maravilloso como Aoshi podía caer en manos de cuanta zorra se le cruzaba literalmente.

 _Irónico ¿no?, el burro hablando de orejas_.

Así es como el viaje se tornó de maravilloso a incomodo-terrible.

Y pude ver el otro lado de Aoshi. El sumiso.

Yumi se las arregló para mandonearlo delante de mí cuanto quiso e interrumpir cada una de nuestras conversaciones. Él es un tipo que no le respondería a una mujer ni menos le levantaría la mano.

Un perfecto caballero en todas sus letras.

Tuve que guardarme mis palabras cada vez que le gritoneaba por algo, porque sí. Megumi era una loca, pero Yumi era un megáfono con patas. Y yo quería detenerlo.

Pero su maldita barriga, Dios acabo de maldecir su barriga.

Qué tipo de persona me he vuelto.

Eso estuvo mal. Perdón.

Uff… Okay.

Después de una cena incomoda, terminamos en una galería de arte donde un famoso pintor exhibía unas obras que Yumi quería ver, y que aunque Aoshi debía ir a trabajar. A ella le importaba _un carajo_.

Y ahí estaba yo. Por supuesto con mi mejor sonrisa para él, mientras era arrastrado por el lugar, donde el tal _Makoto Shishio_ exponía.

Y yo maldecía mi desastrosa vida.

 _El amor de mi vida, esperaba un hijo con otra._

No pude soportar mucho allí, recuerdo que casi le escupí al tal Shishio cuando tuvo la osadía de hablar de amor enfrente de un grupo de personas.

Que mierda sabia del amor, se veía horrible lleno de parches y con el cabello alborotado. Nadie en el mundo podría estar con un tipo como él.

Si estaba siendo superficial pero que importaba.

Estaba _harta_.

Como una idiota soñé que después de todos esos años me había llamado para confesarme su amor. Para decirme que todo este tiempo había pensado en mí, tanto como yo había pensado en él.

Y ahí viene otro de mis magníficos momentos. No no _ESE_ momento.

Supongo que como buena amiga debía haber aguantado más, no llevada ni dos días. Pero verlo siendo tironeado por los pasillos por esa tipa, mientras intentaba sonreírme en la distancia. Me hizo querer salir corriendo de allí.

Y así casi lo hice.

No corrí, iba a ser muy obvia pero me escabullí en silencio hacia la salida. Con suerte y la copia de la llave de su depto. Podría ir a buscar mis cosas y tomar el primer avión a Kyoto.

Para mi mala fortuna Aoshi me siguió y la avalancha también.

Terminamos peleando en la calle porque no pude aguantar y empece a gritar y cuestionar él porque dejaba que lo trataran como un _trapo_. Él era un abogado, un líder innato. Y era tratado como un _perro_ ante mis ojos.

Encima pasamos toda la noche afuera y _no fue capaz_ de decirme que estaba comprometido y tenía una mujer embarazada en casa esperándolo.

Aoshi Shinomori _jamás mentía_.

¿Dónde estaba mi amigo?, donde estaba el tipo fuerte y honesto que no se dejaba vencer. El tipo que me protegía en la escuela, el ejemplo en el Aoiya.

Donde estaba ese chico tímido pero que siempre alzaba la voz por los demás y por el mismo cuando veía que las cosas eran injustas y distorsionadas.

Porque el Aoshi Shinomori que estaba allí, frente a mis ojos era un _títere_.

Él, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás y me grito de vuelta que estaba celosa de la vida que llevaba, de que estaba formando una familia y yo estaba sola aun.

Me tiro en la cara su puesto en uno de los más prestigiosos lugares de Tokyo, como si yo no tuviera nada.

Recuerdo que no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme nerviosamente. _El hijo de … yo fui …_

Yo fui porque lo _amaba_.

Por favor, no estaba celosa de su vida. Estaba celosa de Yumi porque _yo no_ era la maldita embarazada!.

…

..

Con toda la fuerza que me caracteriza _lo mande a la mierda_ esa noche.

Y me fui.

Sin mirar atrás.

 _Él no me siguió_.

Creo que a estas alturas es irrelevante entrar en más detalles. Pero Kaoru al volver me cobijo en su casa, aunque estaba recién casada con Kenshin, los dos me dejaron quedarme unos días antes de ir al Aoiya. No podía llegar en el estado en el que estaba a enfrentarme al abuelo y todos los demás.

Ellos tenían tanta fe en nosotros, no sé porque.

Aun así después tuve que contarles las nuevas sobre Aoshi.

La mayoría se sorprendió por mi postura estoica y apariencia normal. Okina me miraba con cariño y comprensión luego de que termine de contarles que serían _tíos_ pronto.

Pero nadie hablo más del tema.

 _Aoshi había vuelto a quedar en el más profundo olvido en nuestro hogar_.

...

..

Por supuesto, Misao Makimachi cuando sale de una siempre entra a otra.

Después de unos meses me volví a encontrar con Cho. Se veía mucho más maduro de como recordaba y definitivamente era mejor besando, y podría decir que casi dio vuelta mi mundo si es que hablamos de sexo.

Porque sí. Había caído en sus brazos irremediablemente.

Por un lado porque en realidad, se veía muy bueno con ese cabello aun rubio y rebelde, más el porte de machote. Y por el otro porque recordaba a Yumi embarazada y me vengaba cada noche con el idiota entre mis piernas.

Aclaro que _no_ quede embarazada. Solo lo utilizaba para sanar mis anhelos y mis carencias.

Tengo que admitir que jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres también me hace un poco despreciable.

Pero extrañaba cada noche a Aoshi. Desde que se había ido que lo extrañaba enormemente. Y no dejaba de pasear por las memorias de nuestros tiempos felices. _Soñando que era el entre mis brazos._

Pero intente llevarlo bien. Kaoru casi me creyó cuando le conté que estaba saliendo nuevamente con Cho.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que nada va mal pero nada va bien tampoco y no hay vuelta atrás.

Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron también esas cosas que ni se te hubieran ocurrido que podrían pasar.

Cho se había vuelto mi novio _perfecto_.

 _Por favor, detengámonos para reírnos un rato aquí._

Kenshin me sirve un poco más de champaña y me sonríe mientras aprieta la mano de Kaoru. Ah.. mis amigos sin ellos que habría sido de mi patética existencia.

Quizás en este minuto estaría tirada por allí en alguna zanja de alguna calle cualquiera. Total a quien le importa lo que me pase.

Suspiro.

Así es. Cho se volvió el novio perfecto. Íbamos a citas que el arreglaba, al cine, paseábamos de la mano. Me complacía en cuanta cosa se me ocurría. Me presento a sus padres.

El día después de que anunciara mi compromiso con él, recibimos un llamado.

Si.

De _él_.

Por supuesto, quería hablar conmigo.

No fue capaz de llamar en todo el tiempo que se fue, y tampoco fue capaz de escribirme al celular. Se detenía a llamar a un territorio neutral para contactarse conmigo cada vez que quería escucharme. Al parecer.

 _El Aoiya_.

Y allí en medio de mi celebración, mi mundo se volvió _gris_ nuevamente y me sentí la estúpida más grande. Sufrí un poco con él.

En pocas palabras, y en un murmullo de su apagada voz me contaba con pesar que se había enterado que él bebe que esperaba Yumi no era de él, sino que…

No tuvo que decírmelo, yo lo sabía. Una parte de mí siempre lo supo.

 _Shishio_.

¿Porque estaba con Aoshi entonces?. Por el dinero, obviamente. Él se había vuelto un tipo con poder.¿ Y que mujer no es adicta al poder?. Bueno Yumi Komagata era la prueba viviente.

Parece que Shishio, tenía más poder que Aoshi.

Se disculpó por gritarme en nuestra pelea cuando lo visite, y me prometió estar más en contacto conmigo vía celular.

Ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle mis nuevas , no después de saber que de alguna forma había aun _una posibilidad_ para nosotros.

Por pequeña que fuera.

Sentí que teníamos una posibilidad.

Misao Makimachi seguía _soñando_.

Cho me volvió a la realidad cuando me quito el teléfono y le dijo el mismo que nos habíamos comprometido y nos casaríamos pronto.

No sé qué dijo Aoshi al respecto. Solo vi a mi prometido alardear como siempre lo hacía y luego cortar _mi_ llamado telefónico.

Tuve que mantenerme alejada del idiota cabeza de escoba unos días para relajarme y dejar de pensar en Aoshi.

Y luego cometí otro error.

El más grande quizás. A estas alturas no lo sé.

Me _case_ con el idiota.

Si mi querido lector. La imbécil aquí presente. Tuvo la brillante idea de seguir con su vida y esconder sus más profundos sentimientos.

 _Necesitaba pertenecer a alguien._

Por supuesto. No podía esperar para siempre que Aoshi se diera cuenta que yo estaba allí. Que siempre estuve ahí a centímetros de él.

Aoshi no llego a aparecer en la ceremonia.

Yo tampoco esperaba que viniera.

Si él había seguido con su vida, yo también podía seguir con la mía.

Y seguí.

…

..

Nos fuimos a vivir a una casa cerca del Aoiya. Jamás había dejado mi hogar, fue un paso duro pero estábamos cerca. Después que termine la Universidad, empecé a trabajar como administradora en un hotel cercano también. Okina estaba orgulloso de mí y no me pidió ayuda porque él lo llevaba bien.

Todo iba viento en popa.

 _O eso creía yo_.

Aoshi estaba oficialmente en el pasado, con todos sus misterios y mis sueños.

Después de pasarme un poco de cabello tras la oreja, me doy cuenta lo ridículamente irónica que es la vida.

Cuando fui uno de esos días en que estaba agotada y no quería ver la cara de Cho, por que el también había cambiado y ahora bebía MAS de lo que hacía de adolescente.

Me encontré en el Aoiya con una de las visiones _más hermosas_ que pude tener.

Una niña pequeña de cabello negro corría de la mano de un niño un poco más alto. Los hijos de Omasu y Okon, eran un irónico holograma de mi propia vida.

Ese día me quede hasta tarde sentada en el pórtico viéndolos jugar. Creo que inconscientemente hasta llore.

Pero no me mal entiendan, yo estaba feliz por mi matrimonio. Quería al idiota.

 _No_ lo amaba pero … no es necesario amar a alguien para casarse ¿no? Hay más cosas de por medio como seguridad, concepto de familia, estabilidad.

Un saco de mentiras.

 _Amor_.

Todo se reduce a una sola palabra de cuatro letras.

Y bueno, lo llevaba bien.

 _Hasta que volví a verlo._

Y en las circunstancias más horribles que podía ocurrir.

…

..

El abuelo de un momento a otro, _nos dejó_.

Okina, el viejito simpático y un poco pervertido que nos adoptó y cuidó como un verdadero padre. Había fallecido.

El dolor de todos los habitantes del Aoiya no es posible describirlo. Yo misma estaba en pedazos. Apenas lo maneje ese día si no fuera por Aoshi.

Viajo nuevamente a Kyoto para sus funerales. Mi corazón volvió a saltar de alegría cuando lo vi en un perfecto traje negro. Casi como un novio.

Compartimos un breve momento en silencio. Solo mirándonos en la distancia.

Pude descifrar su profundo dolor, detrás de su rostro sin emoción, pero con esos ojos hermosos _rojos_ que yo adivinaba habían llorado todo el camino de regreso a su hogar.

 _Nosotros éramos su hogar._

Y el mayor representante de aquello, _se había ido_.

…

..

Aoshi tomo la iniciativa y se acercó a mí. Hasta me sonrió tristemente. Sin decir mucho me tire a sus brazos a llorar como si lo hiciera por todo.

Deje que todo se fuera con mis lágrimas ahora que estaba entre sus brazos.

Todas mis penas y frustraciones.

El me mantuvo firme para que no cayera al suelo.

 _Fue uno de los momentos más tristes y hermosos al mismo tiempo que he vivido._

Es complicado expresar sinceramente todo lo que sentí allí.

No era el lugar ni era el momento.

Y por supuesto.

Mi prometido no dejo que fuera por _mucho tiempo_.

Cho interrumpió nuestro abrazo justo cuando le decía a Aoshi que _no había podido despedirme de Okina_ y me odiaba por eso. El me aseguro que no estaba sola en ello. _Él también se culpaba por eso y más._

Cho y Aoshi se miraron sin decir nada. Y fui arrancada de sus brazos por el dueño del anillo de oro en mi mano izquierda.

Con una media sonrisa me vi alejada de él.

 _Jiya, que pensaras en este momento, mientras me ves aquí rememorando todas estas cosas. ¿Qué debí haber hecho?._

Los acontecimientos que voy a relatar ahora, seguro que sorprenderán a más de alguno.

Al menos a mí me dejaron sin palabras.

Después de unos meses de la muerte de nuestro casi padre.

 _Recibí una carta de Okina._

Si una carta de mí querido _Jiya_.

Cho me la paso una mañana antes de irse al trabajo cuando agarro las cartas que estaban tiradas en nuestra puerta.

Aun les agradezco a los dioses que me haya dejado sola para leer las palabras que dejaba el abuelo a esta humilde servidora.

Su carta se resumía más o menos así.

" _Quería Misao._

 _Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, finalmente te veo triunfar y avanzar como todos en esta casa queríamos._

 _No puedo dejar de decir que nos costó mucho vivir sin tu presencia en nuestro hogar. Los chicos están acostumbrados a tu risa y yo también._

 _Si la partida de Aoshi fue dura, no sabes lo que fue verte salir del altar con Cho y reaccionar al hecho de que no ibas a ser más nuestra niñita._

 _Misao. No hay nada que no puedas hacer._

 _Nunca lo olvides._

 _Así que sigue persiguiendo tus sueños._

 _Hazlo por mí._

 _Te ama_

 _Okina."_

Ese viejito bribón, me dejo una carta, sabiendo que partiría pronto. Quien la había enviado y porque, me entere días después que había sido Okon. Jiya se lo había pedido y fue la única carta que escribió.

 _A mí_.

Llore todo ese día nuevamente.

 _La vida y mi abuelo me daban una nueva sorpresa._

…

..

Después de unos meses.

Una mañana desperté con un mensaje extraño de Aoshi. _Preguntándome si estaba feliz, si era feliz_.

Como y porque lo hacía _no sé_ , pero solo pude contestar que _sí_. Ahora tenía la fuerza de Okina para perseguir mi sueño y hacerme de mi propia empresa y vivir por mí misma.

 _Mis sueños personales ya estaban muertos y enterrados._

Pero nadie me había preparado para lo siguiente.

Estando con Kaoru una noche en la que preparábamos todo para cenar en parejas. Mi queridísimo esposo llamo para avisar que su viaje a Osaka iba a demorar porque debía quedarse más tiempo.

No les explico mi sorpresa cuando Kenshin llego a casa diciendo que esperaba que Cho no llegara muy tarde, porque lo había visto manejar rápido hacia otro sector de la ciudad.

Kaoru no pudo detenerme, y mi instinto tampoco. Salí como una loca hacia la calle para tomar el auto de Kenshin e ir donde yo sabía que podría estar.

Un club de billar de mala muerte llamado _Juppongatana_. Y allí empezó mi locura.

Recorrí todo el lugar buscándolo, hasta que en una de las habitaciones lo encontré con otra. Si a Misao Makimachi la habían estado engañando desde el momento que se casó. _O quizás antes… no quiero recordarlo._

 _¿Porque nadie me lo había dicho?,_ como fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta.

No lo sé.

Lo que si sabía es que iba a mandar a la mierda nuevamente a alguien pero esta vez a mi estúpido marido.

Esperen, necesito un momento para beber más, si voy a hacer _esto_ tengo que estar completamente borracha. No hay forma que lo haga cuerda.

 _Okay_.

Sigamos.

Nos separamos.

Así de simple. Tire todas sus cosas a la calle y cambie las chapas de mi casa, porque era MI casa. Yo la había pagado.

Y jure que si se acercaba a mi lo iba a _matar_.

Shiro y Kuro se unieron a eso.

 _Kenshin también._

…

..

Se preguntaran si estuve triste por ello. Para ser honesta sentí casi como si me quitaran un peso de encima. Llore un poco pero más tenia rabia.

Como mierda me había engañado ¿Por qué? Si le daba todo. Bueno _no todo_.

Él no tenía _mi corazón_. Pero con el resto le bastaba ¿no?.

Y allí fue cuando el mundo se volvió a derrumbar ante mis pies.

 _Sí, porque si creían que mi historia no podía ser más tragicómica._

 _No esperen._

 _Acomódese en su asiento y agarre palomitas._

 _Porque lo siguiente que voy a decirles les va a volar la cabeza._

Mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas de Cho, encontré una carta ABIERTA a mi nombre, de AOSHI escrita unos días después de la muerte de Okina.

Repito.

Una carta dirigida a _Misao Makimachi_ de _Aoshi Shinomori_.

Mi corazón volvió a latir tanto que dolía, mientras mis manos temblaban sosteniendo el papel.

Su carta decía más o menos así.

 _"Misao._

 _Sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde que me fui._

 _Pero después que te vi en el funeral de Okina, entendí muchas cosas._

 _Allí me di cuenta que no había cambiado, que era el mismo chico que estuvo contigo toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia._

 _Él que primero te había 'traicionado', al no confesar sus sentimientos._

 _Porque debiste conocer el amor conmigo, Misao. No con Cho._

 _Tú._

 _Mereces a alguien que te amé con cada latido de su corazón. Sé que nunca he sido bueno con las conversaciones, por eso he tomado valor para escribirte esto._

 _Perdóname si es que es un poco tarde._

 _Tú mereces a alguien que piense en ti constantemente. Como lo he hecho yo desde que me fui del Aoiya. No ha habido momento que no haya pensado en ti y no me haya culpado por dejarte sin decir una sola palabra._

 _Necesitas alguien que este para ti, y que ame cada parte de ti sobre todo tus defectos. Como tu incapacidad para quedarte callada. Por más absurdo que te parezca, es lo que más amo._

 _Sé que estas casada y no quiero entrometerme en tu matrimonio. Si esto es un error por favor ignóralo._

 _Te prometo que nunca volveré a tocar el tema. Pero no quiero perder el contacto contigo._

 _Cho no es el hombre para ti ,Misao._

 _Dos veces he dejado que te vayas de mis manos._

 _Dejemos de tener miedo y tomemos la oportunidad._

 _Ahora sé que puedo hacerte feliz._

 _Llámame si lo sientes._

 _Con amor._

 _Aoshi."_

…

..

Si uff..

No digan nada, lo recuerdo y no tengo palabras.

Estoy peleando con las malditas lágrimas nuevamente.

Cho escondió esta carta, porque siempre supo eso que yo no. Quizás lo supo desde la adolescencia cuando yo fantaseaba con Aoshi y pensaba estúpidamente que él jamás me había visto de otra manera.

Por eso que no tenía miedo de engañarme. Porque por descabellado que pareciera. Cho sabía que yo no lo amaba y él tenía la prueba de que era correspondida.

Porque me mantuvo en la ignorancia, no se supongo que por su profundo egoísmo.

Suspiros.

Como comprenderán, siguiendo la lógica me abalance hacia mi celular y marque sin pensar su número.

En el otro lado de la línea no estaba el chico que había robado mi corazón cuando era una niña, sino la voz que menos me hubiera esperado escuchar.

O bueno.

 _¿Recuerdan uno de mis malditos errores?._

Si _Megumi Takani_ , contestaba el teléfono de Aoshi.

Con su voz irónica y aspavientos, me comento que no se encontraba pero que podía dejarle el mensaje. Por supuesto no me atreví a hablar nada.

Supongo que le parecí llena de emoción porque deduzco que sintió que estaba llorando. Y no perdió su oportunidad de ponerme al tanto de las cosas por Tokyo.

Ahora que ella estaba allí.

Estaba _comprometida para casarse con Aoshi_ en menos de una semana por sus estúpidos viajes debido a que era una prestigiosa doctora que ahora daba conferencias por el mundo, y me contaba la ' _buena nueva'_ de que yo sería una de sus damas de honor.

En la lejanía de la línea escuche la voz un poco apagada de él confirmando la información.

Megumi encima me agradeció por recordarle en aquel estúpido momento que si veía a Aoshi me avisara sobre él.

 _Bueno ahora me avisaba que no sería para mí._

En este punto, empezaba a creer que no había un Dios allá afuera.

 _Simplemente no había nada para mí._

 _Nada_.

…

..

Lógicamente termine en la casa de los _Himura_.

Kenshin intentó calmarme con leche con chocolate y panecillos, es un excelente cocinero, pero ni eso me ayudo. Termino dejándonos solas con Kaoru.

Y ella por supuesto me regaño hasta que se cansó por lo de Cho y luego me regaño cuando lloraba porque la carta lo único que hacía era confirmar que siempre había sido _mío_.

 _Aoshi Shinomori era mío._

Pero yo seguía luchando con mis inseguridades. Además la carta había sido escrita hacía varios meses atrás. Era lógico que sin una respuesta mía, el haya seguido con su vida.

 _Maldigo a Cho una y mil veces._

Quizás algunas personas están destinadas a amarse pero no a permanecer juntas. _¿ No creen?._

Simplemente él y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Éramos mejores amigos después de todo.

Pero cuando Kaoru me grito que _Ella_ era mi mejor amiga, que _Aoshi era un hombre y era mío_ y que tenía que dejar de actuar como una _pendeja_ e ir por él.

No lo pensé dos veces y preparamos todo.

Por supuesto Kenshin y Kaoru iban a ir conmigo.

 _A detener ese matrimonio_.

…

..

Por supuesto mi maldita suerte me llevo 6 horas de retraso en el aeropuerto por la ceniza volcánica.

Y bajamos en Tokyo unos veinte minutos antes de la boda.

Tuve que vestirme en el auto rentado por Kenshin con el estúpido vestido que escogió Megumi que para ser honestos es _horrible_. Por favor mírenlo. Parezco un _globo_.

Es rosa y con muchos vuelos. Casi soy una _piñata_.

Si quería que me viera fea. _Felicidades_.

 _Lo logro_.

Y también logro algo más.

Justo cuando bajaba corriendo hacia la iglesia.

 _El mundo se detuvo._

 _..._

Megumi venia saliendo con un hermoso vestido ajustado blanco. Para que negarlo ella es _hermosa_. De la mano de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Aoshi con su traje negro y unas flores blancas en el bolsillo junto a su pecho, asentía en silencio a los familiares y pocos amigos que los rodeaban dándoles sus felicitaciones.

Yo no pude moverme, estaba _enterrada_ en el pavimento.

Con suerte sentí la mano de Kaoru y a Kenshin abrazarme cuando la mirada de Aoshi se cruzaba con la mía.

Le sonreí de _corazón_ , con todo el amor que pude demostrarle. Y con todo el valor para mantenerme en pie gracias a mis amigos.

No sé si su cara se desencajo por primera vez. No pude seguir viéndolo.

 _¿Recuerdan lo de dejar mis sueños y anhelos enterrados en el pasado?_

Bueno ahí estaba.

Oficialmente se presentaba ante mí,

 _Megumi Shinomori_.

...

..

* * *

Así que aquí bueno aquí estoy, moviendo mi copa de champaña apretando nerviosamente el papel para el discurso de los novios en la recepción de esta boda.

Después de rememorar todos los sucesos de mi vida.

Kaoru me trae de vuelta a la realidad diciéndome que es el momento, y lo veo caminar para sentarse frente a mí.

Lo había visto de muchas formas a lo largo de mi vida, con su traje de entrenamiento, con la ropa del colegio, con el buzo gris y sudadera, con el uniforme de mesero cuando servíamos en el Aoiya. Pero jamás, jamás lo había visto tan extremadamente _guapo_ como esta noche.

O quizás mis ojos solo me empujan a derretirme una vez más por _el hombre de mirada de hielo_.

Bueno.

 _Allá vamos._

El discurso.

…

..

 _"Todos sabemos que Aoshi no bebe. No es tolerante al alcohol."_ Escucho risas ante mis palabras.

 _"Pero hubo una vez que si lo hizo. En mi cumpleaños número 18". _

_"Que les puedo decir no me acuerdo mucho, porque si alguna vez han escuchado eso de las resacas donde se apaga todo y no recuerdas nada"._

 _"Creanme,soy la prueba viviente"._ Más risas y Kaoru me mira moviendo la cabeza. Hey las dos somos buenas bebedoras.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia él, y mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Aoshi tenía las mejillas semi sonrojadas y mantenía una de sus manos cubriendo sus labios.

Vuelve Misao, no arruines su boda. No arruines su boda.

Al diablo con este papel.

Solo tengo que decir… Lo que siento.

 _"Escoger una persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida es una de las más grandes decisiones que puedas tomar"._

 _"Por qué"_. Suspiro, vamos puedes hacerlo.

 _"Porque cuando estas equivocado, tu vida se vuelve gris"_. Respira Misao, no llores.

 _"Y a veces no lo notas, hasta que te despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta que los años han pasado". _

_"Los dos sabemos eso ¿no?, Aoshi"_. Dios Misao que estás haciendo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y trago saliva para no llorar.

 _"Tu amistad ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, siempre has sido lo mejor. Has estado conmigo en todos los momentos, incluso inconscientemente en ese tiempo que estuvimos separados"._

 _"Y yo soy la persona más afortunada por ello"_.

 _"Espero que no lo hayas tomado a la ligera"._

 _"Creo que yo lo hice"_. No puedo evitar jugar con la servilleta entre mis dedos. Siento la mirada de Kaoru y Kenshin casi atravesándome, esperando el momento para sostenerme.

 _"Pero a veces, no ves que lo mejor que te haya podido suceder, está justo frente a tus ojos"_.

 _"Pero está bien, todos cometemos errores"_.

Suspiros.

...

 _"Y me he dado cuenta que no importa donde estés o lo que estés haciendo o con quien",_

 _"Yo siempre",_

 _"Honestamente, sinceramente y completamente",_

 _"Te amare"._

…

 _.._

Si señoras y señores.

Le he dicho que lo amaba en la recepción de su boda.

Arréglalo Makimachi. _Arréglalo_.

Megumi me mira boquiabierta desde su puesto junto a él.

Misao, _¡reacciona!._

 _Flash_ , me empiezan a sacar fotos y espero que nadie haya grabado esto porque seguro que me convertiría en un viral y seria llamada la patética de Kyoto.

 _Si aún hay un Dios allá afuera, por favor es el momento de iluminarme._

Me pareció ver llorar a Kaoru y Kenshin, por favor no lloren o voy a derrumbarme, que clase de amigos son.

 _"Como una hermana ama a un hermano y una amiga ama a un amigo"_. Ahí está, mejor.

Ya casi estamos listos.

O no.

 _"Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Aoshi"._

 _"Siempre"._

 _"No importa cuántas peleas tengamos o cuantas veces te mande a la mierda"_. Sí, no sé qué estoy haciendo.

Que alguien me saque de aquí por favor.

Sus ojos no dejan los míos y casi tengo la sensación de que esta conteniendo las lágrimas. Aoshi Shinomori tiene los ojos brillantes. Supongo que llenos de amor por el momento que está viviendo y yo aquí confesándome.

 _Estúpida ya es tarde_.

 _"Así que por favor levanten las copas por el Señor y la Señora Shinomori"._ Todos aplauden y los vuelven a felicitar.

...

..

Con eso me puedo dejar caer en la silla y regañarme a mí misma por la magna vergüenza en la que me he envuelto.

Siento las manos de _Hannya_ que me sacan de la silla y me empujan hacia el pasillo para alejarme de la pesadilla.

Lo sé, _no_ debí.

No debí.

No tenía ningún derecho en hacer algo como esto.

Desde una esquina bien escondida entre la gente, los veo bailar el _vals_.

Limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, suspiro pensando en que no es el mejor día de mi vida.

 _Pero…_

Es un día en el que puedo ver a mi amor de infancia, adolescencia y adultez, ser completamente feliz.

O eso pensaba yo.

Pero eso, _es otra historia_.

...

..

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

¿Debería escribir el POV de Aoshí? Aun no estoy muy segura. Pensaba hacer capítulos de esto. Pero preferí que fuera algo de un solo tiro.

Creo que quedo bien.

Gracias Lica por ser mi beta reader! ( y casi golpearme vía teléfono lol)

Besos.

 **Misao-21**.


End file.
